Unexpected
by Team Sonic Forever 4910
Summary: "This is all my fault, I somehow made a mistake that took us off course. Now two of my crew members, along with a passenger, got separated. One week have passed and I found the passenger, but he lost his memory and we are both trap with someone who is causing us nothing but misery. It is unknown to where my two crew members are right now. " -Test Subject 8-45 Rated T just in case.


Unexpected

Chapter one:

I woke up with a start. I take a couple of deep breathes as beads of sweat form on my forehead. I try to wipe them off, only to fail because of the glass dome helmet I am wearing. I take a look around my surroundings; the room is so dark, gloomy, and cold. The only lights that can be seen was faint, one of them coming from a ruby red beacon that hang from a silver antenna on my helmet, the other is from another beacon (except aqua blue) that is in the left side of the room. I try to ponder on the past events, only to remember tiny fragments of them. I squeeze my eyes shut to see the tiny memory fragments, but some reason I couldn't. The only thing that I know is that my name is test subject 8-44. With my eyes close my other senses hype up a bit, my ears twitch when they heard a faint sound of mechanical footsteps heading our way. I felt my stomach lurch a bit when I quickly got off of my bed and ran to the left side of the room, towards the blue beacon. I stop in front of the beacon, the soft light allowed me to see a smaller figure on the bed, I quickly but quietly shook the figure awake. Two wide chocolate brown eyes open up and look up on me. "Huh? Wha…...What is going on?" A younger voice asks me, I look at him with my own eyes. "They're here, they're coming this way." I whisper with my surprisingly deep voice. Test subject 8-45 quickly sat up from his bed, looking at me with concern written all over his innocent eyes.

"Do you remember anything now?" I shook my head. "I'm sorry, I can't remember a single thing; I can't even remember my _real_ name." Test subject 8-45 narrow his eyes, a little of confusion over shown the concern. "Then why don't you let me tell you your name? Please, let me tell you." Test subject 8-45 begged, I shook my head again. "No. I don't want you to be in anymore danger, besides; I need to find out for myself." I told him, trying to find the way of the tangible topic. "But, why?" He questions me again. I sigh, but didn't answer his question this time. Soon silence looms over us just like the shadows of this small room. The only sounds heard were the echoing sound of mechanical footsteps, faint screams of agony, sadness, and terror, and the sound of us breathing. I soon walk over to my bed and sat down, my heart started beating faster and faster, but I kept a calm expression on my face. Soon the sound of mechanical feet stops all together, we both listen as the sounds of chains being remove, meaning that they are unlocking the door, and the sound of the iron doors creaking open, letting the light in. We both blink to let our eyes focus on the light, we both then look up to see three figures. One of the figures is round and egg shape, while the other two were tall and bulky.

"Ah. My two favorite and most unique test subjects! Are you ready for another test?" the horrible round figure sneered. I glared at the round man; I lost my memory because of him! He was the reason why I couldn't remember a single thing; he did something to me, an experiment, of course I didn't remember what happened to me, test subject 8-45 told me that I became amnesiac after I was taken away that day to be use as a test subject. I could feel my anger rising up for being called a test subject and for the misery that tainted man brought to me and my friend. "No, no more test! You have no right to do this." I yell out in anger. "Don't deny me test subject 8-44, you and test subject 8-45 will take that test." My anger started to go pass its limits. "Never and since when did you gain the right to call us that!?" I yell out again. "Ever since you became my property, Subject 8-44. Egg Pawn 021, grab him." All of the sudden my feet were of the ground as I struggle to escape the iron grasp that is trying to squeeze the life out of me, I start to feel pain on my shoulders. I couldn't help but have an expression of agony on my face. "Stop it, you're hurting him!" I heard test subject 8-45 cry out in horror. "I'll stop if you and subject 8-44 agree to take my test! If you don't then subject 8-44 will die." I could see test subject 8-45's eyes cover in tears. "D-don't wor-ry about me! J-just do-don't take th-he te-ack!" I stuttered out before another squeeze took out most of my air supply. "Stop it! Please!" test subject 8-45 cried out to the horrible man. "I won't stop until you two agree to take my test." The horrible man sneered.

"But he wouldn't be able to if he's injured or killed!" Test subject 8-45 desperately protested. "That's not my problem. Do you agree to take my test or not? It looks like you don't have any time left." He replied in anger. "N-no." I weakly said as my vision started to blur. "Don't a-agree to ta-take the test. Do not w-worry abo-out me." I manage to say again before I suddenly felt something smack me hard against my helmet, the pain started to feel unbearable and I let out a pained yelp. "So, what will it be little boy? Yes or no, you decide. Subject 8-44 doesn't have much time left." I can tell that this is unbearable for him, that he couldn't take it any longer. My lungs were screaming for air and my vision is turning as dark as the shadows. "Yes! We agree to take your test, just let him go. Stop hurting him, please!" Test subject 8-45 sobbed while the horrible man gave off an evil grin, his blue glasses also gave of an evil glint and said, "Egg Pawn 021, let go off him." I felt the iron grasp disappear and felt myself hit the floor, I try to regain my breath and struggle to get back up to my feet. The blue-hair boy, test subject 8-45, ran up to me, with his face still stain with tears, and helped me back to my feet. Just then two more figures came in, both mechanical, with chains.

"_Just so then we wouldn't try to escape again."_ I thought. But there is something different about the both. The robot is a spiky animal of some sort and has a cobalt blue color, it wore something that resembles red sneakers and white gloves. The other is also spiky but the spikes were down like dreadlocks, but this one is ruby red. The 'shoes' were also a bit different and it had huge spikes on its robotic hands. I couldn't help but wonder how they were made and how they work as we were soon being lead out of the cell and into the halls. I struggle again to stay on my feet as test subject 8-45 tries to support me from falling. "Move faster!" the horrible man snapped. "Where are you taking us?" Test subject 8-45 asks visibly afraid. The horrible man look annoyed as he replied, "It's none of your business, you little brat." I had a bad feeling about this when he said those words.

After walking for ten minutes, both test subject 8-45 and I were shoved in to an enormous room that seems to stretch out for miles and miles to come. "What's going on?" test subject 8-45 asks me. Right before I got a word out of my mouth, we heard the horrible man's voice over the intercom. "Welcome test subjects 8-44 and 8-45, today you'll be testing my new machines in combat for the first time, at the same time, the two of you will be going through a maze! I hope the both of you know how to fight or at least defend yourselves, if you want to survive. Hohoho! It starts now!" The endless white room then somehow changed in front of our eyes. The room changed into a forest like area, with trees reaching for the skies and some huge flowers that go in the colors red, blue, yellow, gray, and pink with numbers like one and five on them. _"Something bad is going to happen, I just know it!"_ I thought before we both started to walk and explore the area. We kept our eyes peeled and walked until our legs became sore. The both of us took rest on a big rock; we haven't talked to each other ever since the experiment started and nothing came to attack us yet. I don't know why but for some reason the test subject 8-45 seemed anxious, almost like if he knew this place, like if he knew the dangers of this beautiful forest. I decided to talk as I look up into the cyan blue sky with the puffy white clouds. "Hey, you know how I said that I wanted to figure out everything by myself, like my memories?" The blue-haired boy looked confuse, "Yes, why do you ask that question?" I look at him, a serious look is written one my face. "I think I'm not going to survive this test, not this time, I'm getting too old. I'm starting to have stronger shoulder pains and I am also getting angry at the smallest of things. I want you to tell me our real names; I can't wait any longer to remember both of our real names and I know that our names are not test subjects number 8-44 and 8-45.I also want me to tell me how we met."

The blue-haired boy hesitated before he said, "My name is Alph and your name is Olimar." _"My name is Olimar?"_ I thought before he continued on. We met before, on a different planet, named PNF-404 to my kind. You use to call it the Distant Planet or the Pikmin Planet before you met me and two of my other crew members. We rescued both you and your crew member from…." All of the sudden he stopped and looks behind me, fear is shown on his eyes. He started backing away from me, I was about to ask what's wrong until I see a huge shadow tower over me and hear a low growl from behind. I gulp and slowly look behind, only to come face to face with an enormous red spotted creature with bulging blue eyes. "Oh, my good-" "It's a Bulborb! Run Olimar, run!" I hear Alph screamed before the creature lunged at me with its mouth open wide.

Author's Notes:

This is another fanfic that I've been working on for at least three months. I already uploaded it to my DeviantArt account. To the people that read my first fanfic, First Meeting and wants me to continue, I'm sad to say that this series will be discontinued in this website but not in DeviantArt. I also have other stories that I am working on right now. The names are Making Memories and Guilty As Charge, they both will go to the Super Smash Bros catergory. One of the of course is requested.

So I hope you enjoy it, I bet most of you didn't figure out that test subjects 8-44 and 8-45 are actually Olimar and Alph. I wonder what expirment the "horrible man" did to make Olimar anmesic, hmm. This takes place after Pikmin 3 of course. I don't know if I should continue this series or not. What do you think, yes or no?

Anyways please read and review, please no flames or anything that rude. Sorry for the long note and thank you for taking your time to read this all together, I really appericate it.

Disclaimer: Pikmin and Sonic the Hedgehog belongs to Nintendo and Sega. The plot belongs to me.


End file.
